dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Beerus
|Race = God |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = Bills' temple |Occupation = God of Destruction |FamConnect = Oracle Fish (pet) Whis (ally) }} Bills (ビルス), also called God of Destruction Bills (破壊神ビルス), is an antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Appearance and Personality Bills is a thin purple cat-like humanoid, with large pointed ears, similar to sphynx cats. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his ally Whis. Bills is powerful yet playful too (like most cats). Also, he is a gourmet and his temple is stocked with fish and other food.[https://twitter.com/tatami0193 "【敵について】 ビルスとウイスの"2人"で確定。そして2人とも、強くてグルメらしい。 ビルスについて。長い年月眠りにつき、目覚めた数年間は惑星を破壊する。新しい惑星を創るためには破壊が必要らしい。 ウイスについて。ビルスに付き添っている以外は謎。詳細はイヨク編集長がひた隠しした。" - Twitter, December 2012] Biography Out of all the many gods in the universe, Bills is the most feared.February 2013 issue of V-Jump (released on December 20, 2012) He is feared even by Kais and Supreme Kais. As the God of Destruction, he was once tasked with maintaining balance in the universe."A god who governs destruction, maintaining the world's balance. Once his wrath is incurred, he will destroy nearby planets and life, and is a being feared even by Kaios and Kaioshins." - Bills' character summary He slumbers for many years, and he destroys planets during the few years when he is awake because destruction is required in order to create new planets. During the events of the film, Bills awakens from a long slumber, and is told that a Saiyan defeated Frieza. Thanks to the Oracle Fish, he tracks down this warrior, Goku, and challenges him on King Kai's planet. Bills defeats Goku, and is disappointed by the subsequent lack of challenge. He then leaves, seeking for stronger warriors.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/introduction/ Dragon Ball 2013 official website, Introduction section] He goes on Earth and confronts the other Z Fighters: Android 18, Gohan, Majin Buu, Vegeta, etc. defeating them one after another. Vegeta seems to have met Bills before.V-Jump, issue #3, 2013 Later, Goku confronts Bills again and they have a battle in space, right above planet Earth. Power His power surpasses that of all the main Dragon Ball Z villains: Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu.フリーザ、セル、魔人ブウ。すべてを超越する存在がいた。; lit. "Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu. There was someone surpassing them all." - ''Battle of Gods'' promotional poster V-Jump also notes that Bills is without a doubt the strongest being in the history of Z''. He usually uses his power to destroy planets, and he is strong enough to destroy even an entire galaxy.While facing Bills in the movie, Krillin says that the Earth is doomed. Piccolo corrects Krillin's statement and adds that the entire galaxy will cease to be. Also, Bills can stop a charge from Super Saiyan 3 Goku with only one finger. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'Ki Blast' – Bills can fire ki blasts strong enough to detroy planets, as shown in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Turning things to Sand' – Bills is seen reducing an egg to ashes with only one finger using this special power when the mysterious Whis visits him. *'Supernova-like attack' – A huge Sun-looking energy sphere technique. Bills creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single huge energy sphere which he throws at his opponent. He uses this attack against Goku during their second battle. Video game appearances Bills is a boss and a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. Voice actors *Japanese: Kōichi Yamadera Trivia *Bills' physical design takes some inspiration from Ancient Egyptian deities, notably Anubis and Sekhmet. Anubis is a humanoid with a jackal head who is the God of the funerals, mummifications and occasionaly, Death in ancient Egyptian culture. Sekhmet is a humanoid with a lioness head who is the Egyptian Goddess of Destruction, believed to cause diseases. In addition to sharing the same position as Sekhmet, Bills is a felid like her, as he is an anthropomorphic cat. Gallery References es:Bills Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains [[Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes